


Slow Down (M!DB/Teldryn Sero)

by Nudebeme



Series: Chac and Teldryn [17]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Action/Adventure, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 15:52:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3575090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nudebeme/pseuds/Nudebeme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teldryn battles his first dragon with Chac as his new employer, and it’s got him feeling like a legend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slow Down (M!DB/Teldryn Sero)

"He’s coming back, get behind something!" Chac roars, diving with all of his might behind the trunk of a smoldering tree. The Dragon they battled could be heard from afar, his vicious cry echoing through the frozen fields of Eastmarch. They’d been fighting this Dragon for a half an hour already and it wouldn’t go down!

"Get it to land, We’re helpless if he’s in the air!" He knew Teldryn was somewhere behind him, it was all happening so fast. The Dunmer found shelter behind a boulder as the first dragon he’s ever seen flew clean over their heads, spewing long plumes of fire in it’s wake. 

Teldryn wouldn’t have liked to admit it, but the massiveness of the creature made him flinch, his arrow fleeing from his grip and sailing into the air, missing by a good long way. He saw his patron bolt at full speed towards the beast, arrows flying from his quiver into the sky with a fluid motion, finding their mark in the Dragon’s hide. 

It was all adrenaline and blood pumping in his ears, but Teldryn found himself chasing after Chac, armored hands scrambling for purchase against anything he could to get him moving  _faster_. The pale dragon made the very earth below them shake as it found the ground, whipping a mighty tail over the Bosmer’s head and close to knocking him clean into the air. 

"He’s down! Now!" Chac raced in with his axe at the ready, and Teldryn watched in abject terror as his patron swung his blade down onto the Dragon’s teeth, his very armor alight with it’s breath. The Dunmer drew a prayer on his breath and raced in, seeing Chac deal a mighty blow to the dragon’s face before it reared back and snapped. 

"Chac!"

The Bosmer screamed and fell back, and Teldryn soon found his blade on the beast’s neck. Everything seemed to happen so fast, but The Dragon’s flame found Teldryn and threatened to singe the fabric clean off his helmeted face. Teldryn was a powerful mer, and the enchanted blade he wielded left massive wounds on the dragon’s throat. 

But he fought viciously, and soon Chac was up again to flank the beast as they cut away at it’s scaly flesh. Teldryn felt alive just then, cursing loudly to the sight of the Dragon taking off into the sky once again, clearly wounded and flying in a panic overhead. 

Chac had killed many dragons before, and he knew when a battle was just about done. Glancing over at Teldryn, he draws his bow and aims for the killing shot. 

"He’s mine!" The Bosmer’s arrow sailed true, and as the Dragon swept overhead, it found it’s mark right in the beasts’ gullet. There was a brief moment where neither of them knew what would happen next, but the Dragon was soon sailing towards them, an unstoppable force. 

"Look out!" was the last thing Chac said before the Dragon plummeted head-first into the ground, taking the Bosmer with it a good 15 yards into the cold mud. Teldryn gasped and threw off his helmet, seeing the massive beast go utterly limp in the crater he left. He’d missed the Dunmer by a hair, and when the clouds of dust settled, all that he could see was the Dragon’s corpse. 

"Chac!..by Azura!" Teldryn didn’t know where to search first, but his patron was somewhere underneath the Dragon, who suddenly began to sizzle and glow. Sero stumbled back on armored feet, soon turning and bolting away from the Dragon who looked as though it where about to burst like an Atronach. 

But no, the carcass soon came to smoulder and glow impossibly bright, large wisps and sprites of light flying across the sky to a particular spot beneath it. Sero’s red eyes where boggling at the sight of the Dragon’s body simply turning into a massive skeleton, the light taking on a man’s shape on the ground. 

"Fuh.." Chac breathed, his eyes squeezing shut to the feeling of the soul entering him, filling him with power despite his injured body. He saw Teldryn through the haze, and reached a hand up towards him. "Give me a hand, here!" He was pinned under the mighty bones of the Dragon’s ribcage, and Teldryn had to push with all his might to get them to move. 

"Hold on, I’ll see if I can lift it so you can squeeze out from under there." Teldryn sounded breathless, still riding on the impossible adrenaline and shocked by the sight. Every muscle in his body begged for mercy as he pushed the creature’s ribcage aside, his patron crawling out once he was free. 

"Guh, I’m out!" Teldryn released the breath he held and nearly collapsed with exhaustion, Chac beneath him and rolling on his side, gasping for air. Teldryn’s heart distressed in his chest from the leftover fear that Chac may have been squashed to shit. 

"Are you alright?" Teldryn couldn’t think of anything else to say, crawling to his patron’s side and seeing Chac huddling over his wrist. That was the closest he’s seen his new boss come to death and he wasn’t prepared for it- not so soon. 

"Think I might have broken my wrist, ugh, and I had plans for it tonight..hehe.." 

Teldryn did a doubletake and threw his hands up in frustration, this elf was practically a jester and it infuriated him. 

"Listen to you, You just kill a damn  _dragon_  and you still feel the need to be a s’wit.” Teldryn reached forward and took his patron’s hand into both of his own, pulling it into his red gaze for inspection. 

"Hey, you helped kill the dragon, too. Let’s not-OOH FUCK!" Chac howled when Teldryn removed his gauntlet, his broken wrist coming into contact with the frigid air made the pain all the more real. 

Teldryn’s eyes where locked in concentration as his hands became beacons of healing light, pouring magic into Chac’s broken wrist until the bone is reset; pain vanishing within moments. 

He pulled the elf up to stand, both tired mer climbing out from the crater to inspect the mighty bones of their felled dragon. Teldryn whistled and rubbed his mohawk, reveling in the sight. In the distance fires burned on treetops, scorched earth as far as the eye could see. It was truly a battle to remember, and Teldryn merely shook his head with a smile. 

"I can’t believe we actually killed a bloody dragon! You really are the Dragonborn, ha!" These where the moments Teldryn loved most about his job. No one back in Solstheim would believe him! Chac wiped his brow and looked up to the Dunmer, choosing not to state the fact that he’s killed probably fifteen already. 

"If you want, you could help me carry a few bones back."

”..that won’t be necessary, boss. I’m quite content with the memory.” Teldryn said, in a voice that was dreamy and distant. 

"aha…herm.. I actually really need you to help me carry some of these bones." 

"Puh!" Teldryn was shaken awake from his victory dream, looking at Chac with a skeptic look "Oh so it was an  _order_ , I see now. Well if I  _must..”_ Teldryn rolled his red eyes, and once again followed the wood elf as he picked through the finest of the bones. 

It wasn’t long before Teldryn’s head was in the clouds again. The weight of the bones across his back as he carried him on the road towards Whiterun made his ego soar- with the kill came a sense of direction in Teldryn’s life.. he felt at the moment he was on the right track once again. 

"What does it feel like, when you take their soul?" Teldryn had to ask, his mind going in circles around the memory. The lights and the crashing sounds of Chac absorbing a dragon’s soul- it simply boggled his mind. Chac turned around and walked backwards all the while.

"Like for a moment, I’m a god." Chac didn’t know any other way to express it, "Every time I take a soul, I’m given a glimpse of infinity.. of immortality. Strange, how in their death I can feel such a thing." 

Teldryn silently listened, finding it fascinating. Chac continued and seemingly got lost in his own thoughts. “Sometimes when I meditate, I feel it again. The souls.. it’s haunting in a way. But I feel blessed to have this gift.” 

The Dunmer merely shook his head, giving his patron a helpless grin. As far as new hires go he’s hit the jackpot. 

"Well, all I can say is if you keep finding me dragons to slay, I’ll stick around." 

"HA! I’ll keep that in mind, Sero. You gave that dragon quite the thrashing." Chac enjoyed his new hire’s pomp, and to be honest he was growing a steadily deepening like for Teldryn. An admiration, definitely. He was so …blah, and he greatly appreciated it. 


End file.
